


Splatter

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Implied Paint Sex, M/M, One Shot, Painting, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "The paint's supposed to go where?"</p>
<p>Gabriel wants to repaint in room, and Sam is dragged into the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter

“Okay… The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

Gabriel had felt a desire to redo his room in the Bunker to his liking, and though he used his powers to snap all the furniture and clothes and other personal belongings out of the room, he remained stubborn on the decision to actually take the time to manually repaint his room. It didn’t stop him from snapping up a crazy assortment of different cans of different colors of paint though, ranging from pastels to brights, which littered the floor of the room.

Gabriel grinned at his boyfriend, using the two bare paintbrushes in each hand to gesture wildly around his room. The protective sheet they laid on the floor fluttered with every step he took.

“ _Everywhere_ , Samshine!” Gabriel sung, whirling around to face the hunter. “Uniform and homogeneous walls are boring. Bland. Simple. Blech.”

Sam shook his head in exasperation, eyeing the bare walls of Gabriel’s room. “So you wanna just take a brush, dip it in paint—“

“And just go nuts!” Gabriel nodded, beaming happily. “It’ll be fun! Wanna help?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled and reached out to grab a brush from Gabriel’s hand.

Moments later, the room echoed with booming laughter as the splatter project went from painting the wall to the painting the couple inside. Gabriel yelped as Sam flicked his brush at him, sending a spurt of fuchsia to his chest. Sam cried out when Gabriel retaliated with a huge glop of turquoise to his face, and charged at the archangel who was positively roaring with laughter in the corner.

Moments after that, Sam and Gabriel lay together on the floor, bare bodies completely coated and smudged with purples and greens and reds and yellows and blues, naked chests heaving in exhilaration, protective sheet rumbled beneath them, and walls freshly christened with splatter paint surrounding them.


End file.
